


License

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim gets to sanction things.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	License

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim might not know exactly _what’s_ going on, but he definitely knows that _something_ is, because it’s highly unusual for his chief medical officer and first officer to come to his quarters at the same time, only to silently bicker with one another, Spock tentatively stepping forward and Leonard hurriedly stepping in front of him. They can’t seem to decide which of them gets to speak first, and stranger still, neither one seems to _want_ to speak, except they also seem adamant that the other _not_ do it. After watching their comical shuffle go on for several minutes, Jim clears his throat and says, “Gentleman. Would one of you kindly enlighten me?”

Spock opens his mouth, but Leonard snaps over him, “We need you to sign something.”

“Sign?” Jim glances at Spock, who looks _almost_ as stoic as usual, except Jim could swear there’s a faint green tint to his cheeks—something only the closest of friends would notice. 

Spock tires to explain, “A form.”

“A form for...?”

“What does it matter?” Leonard snaps. “We’re asking you as a friend, just sign the damn thing.” He nudges Spock, who lifts a brow at Leonard, but then does hand over the PADD he’s holding. Jim tentatively takes it, except that Spock doesn’t let go.

Spock tries to explain, “It is a private matter, Captain. There is no need for you to concern yourself with the details.”

He wouldn’t. Because they are friends, and he does trust them. Except now he’s incredibly curious why Leonard’s so preemptively bristly. He tries to scroll up the document, but Leonard throws his hand over the screen. He’s blushing brighter than Uhura’s uniform. “It’s not important— _just sign_.”

“Bones, I’m not going to sign something if I don’t know what it is—”

“We are currently in a relationship, Captain.”

Jim’s head swivels around to Spock. “Excuse me?”

Spock’s gaze is focused somewhere over Jim’s shoulders, boring into the far wall. Leonard’s face drops into his hands as Spock explains, “Starfleet protocol requires senior officers to put any extracurricular relationships on record, which requires the approval of their captain.”

Jim blinks. He looks at Leonard, who won’t meet his eyes either. Jim doesn’t blame them. He doesn’t know if he’s more disturbed or interested. Dazed, he asks, “You two?”

Neither one answers. But this isn’t the sort of joke either one would play. Not on him. He’s weirdly curious and can’t help asking, “Since when?”

“Since his last physical,” Leonard grumbles, “Now would you just sign it already?”

“Well, hold on now, I still have to know what I’m signing.” Jim’s probably grinning. He can’t help it. He steps back and scrolls through the PADD, skimming the bizarrely convoluted language describing two or more officers in a ‘romantic and/or sexual’ relationship. Both Leonard and Spock have already signed, it seems, and initialed the waver that acknowledges that Starfleet isn’t responsible for any heartbreak incurred aboard their ships. He almost laughs. 

But at the end of the day, Jim Kirk is a good friend. And a decent captain. He’d never keep two such obviously mismatched and infatuated officers from enjoying each other. Especially not when he’ll get to watch the hilarity ensue.

He signs. He passes it back to Leonard, who glares but mutters, “Thanks.”

Spock echoes, “Thank you, Captain.”

“So I’ll be the best man at the wedding, right? Both best men, actually...”

Leonard rolls his eyes and leaves, Spock hot on his heels, and Jim finally gets to let out a chuckle. He hopes they last an excruciatingly long time and never change.


End file.
